


Ты думаешь, страшнее этого ничего не бывает?

by pino_cchio



Series: Вознесение [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Нет. Самая жуть не в этом. Жуть в том, что ты выжил.





	Ты думаешь, страшнее этого ничего не бывает?

**Author's Note:**

> Выдранный из ненаписанного контекста огрызок хуже просто огрызка, но я не могу не выложить. По свежим следам трейлера.
> 
> Мстителям.  
> "Там, где другие бессильны".

Первым, как бы смешно это ни было, умер Халк. Брюс. Нелепо и быстро. Они стояли посреди взрытой земли Центрального Парка, смотрели на проткнутого копьём гиганта, и едва не хохотали, потому что, боже, серьёзно? Копьё? _Проклятое копьё?_ Ничто, ни молот Тора, ни самый мощный репульсорный залп, ни вибраниум не оставляли на Беннере ни одной чёртовой царапины, а ты попытался убить его копьём? Танос смеялся, а Тони не сразу понял, что стоял он только благодаря костюму. Наташа стискивала его затянутую в броню ладонь, крик Тора отдавался в ушах, а Танос кинул им под ноги безжизненное тело непобедимого Халка и рассмеялся.

Вторым погиб Роуди. Рухнул с высоты пятисот футов, парашют раскрылся, но в этом не было никакого смысла, потому что Танос распилил его надвое.

Третьей была Наташа. Титан просто сжал кулак, хруст перемалываемых костей заглушил яростный рык Клинта, и затем — прогремел один-единственный выстрел. Так умер он.

Стива Танос убивал с особым удовольствием, неторопливо, словно играл с суетящимся у его ног щенком.

Питера, как старую тряпичную куклу, тот швырнул Тони в руки. И в этот же момент раздавил Стиву череп.

Что Вижен тоже мёртв, Тони понял, когда увидел в перчатке светящийся камень. Стрэндж по одному движению ладони превратился сначала в дряхлого старика, а затем в давно иссохший скелет.

Тело Тора Тони нашёл рядом с телом Локи, когда Танос поднял с земли Тессеракт.

Когда безумный Титан вдоволь наигрался, он посмотрел на Старка сверху вниз, с триумфом в глазах показал на гору трупов и, заломив бровь, спросил:

— Похоже?

И исчез. Испарился в радужном свете всех пяти камней, оставив после себя лишь смерть, исступленное отчаяние и холодную ярость. Он ушёл, давая сожжённой Земле остыть, чтобы потом — раздробить её на осколки.

Из-под завалов раздавались тысячи голосов: стоны, крики о помощи, тихий плач. Мужчины, женщины и дети — Танос не выбирал. Дышащий на ладан сканнер Пятницы улавливал тепловые сигналы и автоматически просчитывал возможные варианты спасения. По раздробленному асфальту струилась кровь, под подошвами скрипело стекло, а не успевшая осесть пыль висела в воздухе и не давала вздохнуть полной грудью.

От индийской забегаловки на углу Бликер и Томпсон-стрит несло жжёной пластмассой. Вонь смешивалась с тяжёлым запахом горелой плоти и волос, и горечью оседала на языке. Сотни попытавшихся уехать людей так навсегда и остались обугленными скелетами за рулём покорёженных машин — проклятые пушки аутрайдеров плавили даже вибраниум, куда уж там железному кузову. Часть горожан пыталась укрыться за кирпичными стенами, но те рухнули после первого обстрела.

С неба падали самолёты, подлодки шли на дно, а в доме 117а по Бликер-стрит горел свет.

Поднявшись по ступеням, Тони добрёл до библиотеки и остановился возле скрючившейся в кресле девушки. Она размазывала слезы по щекам, всхлипывала и, казалось, совсем не замечала потрескивающих в воздухе алых искорок.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я пришёл просить.

Голос звучал как битое стекло, словно он кричал несколько часов к ряду. В действительности, пару минут, и не кричал, а больше рычал, незрячими глазами смотря на лежащие под ногами трупы.

— Я не смогу.

Ванда потрясла головой, не заботясь о прилипших к мокрым щекам волосам, и сильнее прижала пальцы с обкусанными ногтями к вискам.

— Он учил тебя.

— У него был камень.

— Он учил тебя не камнем пользоваться, чёрт возьми, Ванда, возьми себя в руки! — крикнул Тони, и Максимофф, крупно вздрогнув, подняла на него зарёванные глаза.

— Ты выжил, — потерянно пролепетала она.

— Ты знаешь, почему, — огрызнулся Старк. — Ненадолго, если мы не поторопимся. Оберни время вспять.

— Я не…

Тони схватил её за плечи и резко дёрнул вверх. Стиснул тонкие, обманчиво хрупкие руки и посмотрел в глаза.

— Ванда, они все мертвы.

— У тебя пустота в глазах. И ярость.

— А у тебя слёзы и страх. Я знаю, ты можешь.

— Ошибусь, и мир исчезнет.

— А тебе есть, что терять?

Ванда замолчала, всё ещё дрожа и, наконец, неловко повела плечами. Тони выпустил её из рук отступил на шаг назад, и застыл посреди библиотеки, смотря как она пытается трясущимися пальцами убрать волосы за уши.

— Нечего.

Хриплый шёпот.

Ведьма шагнула к нему, с пальцев сорвалось несколько алых искорок, и Тони усилием воли заставил себя не вздрогнуть.

— Только так я смогу оставить тебе память, — объяснила она и коснулась холодным пальцем виска. — Не держи на меня зла, я не знала, насколько это страшно.

— Ты показала мне страх, и лишь поэтому мы продержались так долго, — качнул головой Тони и прикрыл глаза. — Делай.

Сотни из тысячи реальностей, один из множества миров, начало и конец, время и бесконечность. Судьбы закрутились вокруг него калейдоскопом страшных, абсурдных сценариев, мир возрождался и погибал. Снова, снова и снова. Хруст чужих костей и кровь. Много крови. Смех, улыбки, чей-то восторженный крик.

_Ты должен быть лучше._  
_Он мой друг._  
_Ты знал?_  
_Вместе._  
_Не верю людям без демонов. Старомоден, каюсь._  
_Боги, пришельцы, а я лишь букашка в броне._  
_Я Тони Старк, и я тебя не боюсь._  
_Мы не солдаты!_  
_А разве его имя не агент?_  
_Как можно меня пригласить и меня же отвергнуть?_  
_Ты не двойной агент, ты тройная дрянь!_  
_Зашёл чёрный парень, надрал тебе задницу и упёр костюм!_  
_Я Железный Человек._  
_Не потрать её зря._  
_Это крутомобиль, а отстоймобиль сзади._  
_Мир, люблю мир. Сидел бы без работы._

Танос ушёл, даже не представляя, что, воплотив самый страшный кошмар Старка в реальность, он допустил фатальную ошибку.

Оставил его в живых.


End file.
